The Bird Rescue
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Sam and Cat take care of an abandoned bird
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cat was drinking coffee while doing her homework about The French Revolution at 7 in the morning

Cat started to stretch and said, "Finally done"

Cat suddenly heard a bird chirping outside the window

Cat took her jacket and walked out the back door to find a bird stuck on a 40 feet tree

Cat cracked her knuckles and said, "Ok, I'm coming little buddy" as she started to climb but quickly fell down

Sam woke up while thinking, "What was that noise?" before finding the back door open

Cat tried to grab on to a large branch but fell down again

Sam walked up to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Cat looked at her and said, "I'm trying to save that bird"

Sam was confused and asked her, "Why don't you just roast it?"

Cat glared at Sam and screamed, "Sam, it's just a baby!"

Sam positioned her hands and said, "Come on, I'll give you a boost"

Cat eventually stood on Sam's fingers before being propelled in the air

Cat suddenly grabbed onto a thick branch and said, "I think I got it" as she continued to climb

Sam ironically screamed, "Be careful!"

~5 minutes later~

Sam screamed from below, "You there yet!"

Cat screamed from 20 feet above, "I think I can grab the bird!" before grabbing it

Sam screamed, "Good, now get down!"

Cat stared from below and asked, "How do I get down?"

Sam blanked out and screamed, "I have no idea, try climbing down!"

Cat tried to climb down a branch before she slipped

Sam screamed in horror, "Cat!"

Cat eventually fell onto a bunch of branches 10 feet above the ground

Sam was concerned and asked, "Are you alright?"

Cat felt stings and said, "I don't think so" as she covered her small cuts

Sam screamed, "Is the bird alright?"

Cat stared in her hands and said, "Yes"

Sam looked at her and said, "Don't move"

Cat suddenly sneezed and fell on the ground

Sam ran to CA while screaming, "Oh my god!"

Cat stared at her and said, "I heard a crack" as she tried to move

Sam lifted her up and said, "I don't think it's serious"

Cat dusted herself and said, "I hope not"

Sam walked into the apartment and said, "I'll get you some first-aid"

~5 minutes later~

Sam put the last bandage on Cat's arm

Cat stared at her arms and said, "I really hurt myself"

Sam gave her a jacket while staring at the 10 bandages on her arms and said, "This should not make it that noticeable"

Cat asked her with concern, "How's the bird?"

Sam looked at the box and said, "It's doing good"

Cat got her helmet and said, "Let's go get some pet food"

Sam got her helmet and said, "Let's go"

Cat ran to the motorcycle while saying, "To The Invincible S-Mobile!"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~6 hours later~

Cat stared at the sleeping bird and said, "Don't worry, mom is here"

Sam interrupted her by saying, "Wait, I'm the mom!"

Cat stared at her and said, "I'm more of a mom than you!"

Sam gave up and said, "Fine, I'll be the dad!"

~2 hours later~

Sam turned on the TV and said, "Hey, Pranking with the Stars is on!"

Cat shushed her by saying, "Shush, he's asleep"

Sam ignored her by muting it and turning on the closed captioning before saying, "This is so boring"

~30 minutes later~

Sam opened the bedroom door and said, "Leave the bird over there!"

Cat took the bird in a box and said, "No way, I got hurt for it!"

~5 hours later~

Sam was asleep when she woke up after smelling something bad

Sam screamed, "Cat, wake up!" but found her roommate to be asleep

Sam took a bucket full of water and splashed it on Cat

Cat got up while shivering and asked her, "Why did you wake me up at midnight?"

Sam gave her a hand and said, "Your bird did it's business on my burrito"

Cat stared at her in disbelief and asked, "Really?"

Sam stared at her and said, "I don't believe it"

Cat smiled while saying, "I know, I can't believe it can finally fly again!"

Sam glared at her while asking, "You think that is more important than my burrito?"

Cat felt supercilious and said, "Just put it in the fridge next time"

Sam thought to herself, "I'll get my revenge!"

~5 hours later~

Cat woke up to her alarm and walked to her study table

Cat stared at the box in shock and screamed, "Sam, get here immediately!"

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cat walked to the kitchen

Sam walked up to her nonchalantly and asked, "What's up?"

Cat stared at her and said, "You know what you did"

Sam nonchalantly stared at her and asked, "How did you find out?"

Cat pointed to her face while saying, "I have eyes like you but better"

Sam felt confused and said, "It's no big deal"

Cat tried to choke her by saying, "You are a big jerk!"

Sam grabbed Cat and flipped her on the table

Cat screamed in pain

Sam held her and asked her, "What, it wasn't much money"

Cat felt enraged and screamed, "What the hell do you mean?"

Sam stared at her in confusion and asked, "I thought you knew"

Cat screamed at her by screaming, "Move out of my house!'

Sam stared at her by asking, "Wait, how about I just gave me your money back?"

Cat felt confused and asked, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Sam told her, "I thought you were mad at me for taking $50 out of your purse for revenge"

Cat screamed in frustration, "No, my bird is missing!"

Sam thought to herself, "Well, that was pointless!"

Cat took her jacket and said, "Let's drive around and look for it!"

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam screamed, "Do you see it?"

Cat looked up and said, "I see a flock of birds!"

Sam asked her, "What do you want me to do?"

Cat thought and said, "Follow them"

~20 minutes later~

Cat looked ahead and said, "We are at the beach now!"

Sam started to get tired and said, "I don't think we should continue"

Cat stared at her and said, "There's a chance one of them is it"

The motorcycle suddenly came to a halt

Cat got off and asked, "What happened to the Invincible S-Mobile?"

Sam tried to stop it and said, "It will not run in the water"

Cat was confused and asked her, "How is that possible, it's Invincible?"

Sam got frustrated and said, "No it's not, you just call it that"

Cat took off her helmet and said, "I think we should get a fire truck, climb the ladder, and grab the bird"

Sam said in frustration, "Cat, how did you even make it past 3rd grade?"

Cat remembered and said, "I guessed C's for every answer and got an 82% in the final exam"

Sam tried to start her motorcycle and said, "We are going home"

Cat gave her a sad look and asked, "Anything wrong?"

Sam said in frustration, "Crap, it's out of gas!"

Cat asked again in confusion, "I thought it was Invincible?"

Sam reiterated in frustration, "It's not!"

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~2 hours later~

Sam finally reached home after refilling gas in the motorcycle

Cat got off the motorcycle and said, "I really miss him"

Sam asked her, "Are you sad?"

Cat opened the door and flopped on the door while saying, "Of course I'm sad!"

Sam walked up to her and said, "There is a feather attached to your butt" as she pealed it off with a pair of tongs

Cat started to blush and also sobbing

~30 minutes later~

Sam took her helmet and said, "I'm coming back in around half an hour"

Cat ignored her by saying, "I don't care" as she sobbed

Sam asked her, "Could you order some pizza?"

~30 minutes later~

Sam opened the door and said, "Cat, I got a surprise for you!"

Cat got off the couch and asked, "What is it?"

Sam commanded her, "Close your eyes"

Cat closed her eyes and felt something in her arm

Sam told her, "Open your eyes"

Cat opened her eyes and as surprised and screamed, "You got me a bird in a cage!"

Sam told her with a smile, "Yes"

Cat opened the cage and said, "It should not be stuck in a cage, this house belongs to him!"

Sam heard the door bell ring and said, "Pizza's here" as she opened the door

The pizza guy said, "$10.07"

Sam gave the pizza guy the money

Cat started running towards the door but crashed into Sam

Sam got up and asked, "What are you doing?"

Cat pointed above and said, "The bird is escaping!"

Sam scolded her by saying, "You shouldn't had opened the cage, you idiot!"

Cat took her butterfly net and screamed, "Let's go!"

Sam screamed, "I am never buying you a pet again!"

THE END


End file.
